Mew's First Christmas
by Sparky16
Summary: Mew get's to experience his very first christmas. The lights, the decoations, the treats and the toys there's bound to be a little adventure! Meant for the younger readers, this was my very first pokemon fic and it has cute written all over it.
1. Default Chapter

HI!  
this was my very first pokemon fic so I did my best to fix it up. This has nothing to do with my sereis P.T.N.G even though it has Jamie in it and this story is best for younger readers but that doesn't mean anyone else can so go on ahead and read it. Have a merry Christmas : )


	2. 

Mew's First Christmas  
by Sparky16  
  


The night was getting colder as Mew snuggled next to Mewtwo. Being related, Mewtwo didn't mind espiecally since it was getting colder.  
  
The two slept soundly all night in there den, but when Mew woke up he saw something strange outside. Small white fluffy things were falling form the sky. Mew being curious as he was wanted to check it out, but before Mew could, Mewtwo blocked his path. it might be dangerous out there Mewtwo commented. Mew looked outside, true no one was out yet but he wanted to see what the pretty white fluffy stuff was. Mewtwo also wondered at this time, went out to see if it was friend or foe. But when he stuck his head out he was nailed in the back of the head with a ball of the white stuff, lost his balance and landed face first in it. Mew just let out one of his cute giggles.  
  
Mewtwo looked up to see Ash,pikachu,jamie (Ash's younger sister), and Mew on the ground laughing at him. I don't see what you humans find so funny about that Mewtwo said as he wiped the white stuff off his face.  
  
Jamie looked at him still laughing awe lighten up Mewtwo It's only a little snow she remarked. Mewtwo looked at the cold stuff he wondered picking some of it up. Just then Mewtwo got an idea; he bent down and picked some more snow up, formed a ball and chucked it. It nailed pikachu in the butt and sent him flying as he was getting up.  
  
Pikachu got up and looked behind him, There stuck to his bottom was a big white blob of snow. Pikachu looked over to see everyone laughing at him. Now determined Pikachu gathered some snow and threw a ball at Ash which got him in the face. Hey pikachu Ash remarked. And just as Ash was about to throw a snow ball at Pikachu Ash got nailed again, but this time by his sister. Ash immediately changed directions and aimed it at his sister rolling in the snow from laughter.   
  
Ash said as the snow ball hit its mark. And before you could say White christmas a huge snow ball fight broke out. Ash & Mewtwo vs Jaime & Mew and pikachu.   
  
Soon every one had enough so they all headed to Ash's house. When everyone stepped in they all shook off the snow and walked into the living room. Mewtwo was familiar with what was going on, but Mew hadn't a clue. He flew into the room in awe at all the bright shiny objects. Mew wandered over to fireplace where he saw two stockings hanging. He looked up, down and all around at the giant red socks with white trimming. Still wondering what they where Mew climbed into one, made himself comfy and decided to take a nap. Jaime got up and pulled Mew out of the stocking and explained it was for holding small gifts from santa. Mew looked at the stocking. Now he was even more curious, Who is santa? Mew thought. the little pokemon chirpped.   
  
Jaime your decorations are in your room why don't you get them set up her mom said, Ash yours to  
  
Excited, Jaime looked at Mew. Come on Mew you can help me set up for santa. Mew followed Jaime to her room.   
  
Come on Mewtwo you can help me set up if you want. Ash offered. The two of them got up and headed two Ashes room. On the way they looked in Jaime's room. There was Mew and Jaime, Mew floating around looking around at all the Ash and Mewtwo smiled as they watched the two young ones try to set up.  
  
Mew looked at the set of mini christmas lights and gnarling in a box. Not being able to contain himself another moment more, he jumped into the box.   
  
Jaime was putting up some pictures when she heard a small from behind. She turned around to see Mew wrapped in gnarling and christmas lights floating there.   
  
Mew you look like a flying christmas tree and Jaime fell on to her bed with laughter. Ash, Mewtwo and there mom came running to see what all the commotion was about. When they got there a cute site met there eyes. On her bed was Jaime killing herself laughing, and in the air was a flying, giggling christmas tree. Everyone couldn't help them selfs but laugh.  
  
Soon after hours of fooling around, Jaime and Mew finally finished. They ran to the living room to see that Mrs. Ketchum had baked some christmas cookies. Jaime picked one up and took a big bite. She looked at Mew, then picked up another cookie and give it to him. Mew held the warm cookie looking at it then looked at Jaime eating it. Mew looked at the cookie again then took a big bite too.   
  
Chewing it thoughtfully Mew decided he liked it and with a big of satisfaction, he took another bite. The two of them finished then got a drink of milk. As Mew and Jaime drank the milk they heard a sound at the door. they finished the rest of there drink then ran to the door to see what was going on. As they rounded the corner they saw Ash and Mewtwo trying to shove a tree through the door. The two of them looked at each other as the the others tried to get the tree into the house. Ash looked at Jaime and called out Jaime come help us here. And with no hesitation she ran to help her brother.   
  
Mew looked in amazement. Why are they dragging a tree into the house? Mew wondered. Tired, Jaime called out come on Mew you to and with that Mew flew over and started tugging at the tip of the tree.   
  
_We'll never get this in this way'_ Mewtwo thought to himself. Now his mind was made up. Every one move, Mrs Ketchum were do you want the tree? Mewtwo asked.   
  
Ash and Jaime's mom looked over her shoulder into the living room. Right by the window she answered.  
  
Mewtwo nodded then starred at the tree. He but his hand up and the tree started glowing. And in no time at all Mewtwo had the tree floating. He directed the tree through the door and into the living room next to the window. Jaime and Ash looked on in amazement as Mew joined in to help move the tree and before they knew it the tree was in its spot next to the window.   
  
Jaime went to the door then got her coat and boots on. come on Mew lets go out side Jaime called as she motioned towards Mew to get in her jacket with her. Mew flew over to his friend and held on to her as she did up her jacket. Jaime try to be back before dinner her mom called out.   
  
I will mom Jaime called back as she headed out the door.   
  
Jaime stopped just a few feet outside the gate and pulled out a poke ball. Articuno I choose you Jaime called out as she threw the poke ball. A bright flAsh lit the area as Articuno appeared from it's poke ball. Articuno fly us to celadon city so we can do some christmas shopping Jaime said as she climbed aboard the big bird.   
  
It wasn't long before they reached Celadon. Jaime jumped off and called Articuno back. She started wondering from store to store buying gifts for her family and friends. Finally Jaime stopped to let Mew out of her jacket. Mew flew over to a window where he saw a big shiny bouncy ball. Mew's eyes light up as he stared at the wonderful toy. Jaime looked in and saw the ball to. You really like that ball don't you? Jaime said.   
  
Mew Mew the little pokemon said with delight.   
  
Wait here Jaime said, and ran into the store. Mew continued to looked at the ball, then out of nowhere two big hands picked up the ball and took it out of the window. Tears filled Mews eye's as the toy he so longed to have was gone.  
  
Soon Jaime appeared and the tears were gone. Mew watched as Jaime was stuffing a package into her backpack she had brought with her, then the two continued there little spree until they ran across another little store. Jaime stopped and looked in. There at the top of the display was a teddy bear of a Articuno. I want that so much but you can only win it as a prize Jaime said sadly. Mew looked at the teddy then at his young friend. _If only there was some way I could get that stuffed Articuno'_ Mew thought to himself as they headed home.  
  
The two of them reached the door and Jaime called back the tired Articuno. When Jaime took her coat and boots off she and Mew ran off to her room to wrap presents. Mew got wrapping paper and tried to wrap a gift but in the process he wrapped himself. He bAshed and banged in the gift box then finally broke free. Jaime laughed then showed Mew how to wrap gifts right. Soon there was one gift left and Jaime asked Mew to leave the room. He did, but Mew wanted to know why.  
  
It wasn't long before Jaime was done and came strolling into the living room. Mew saw her then flew over to her to say hello. Jaime looked around the living room then then outside, it had started to snow again. Lets go build a snow fort Jaime suggested. Every one agreed and the all headed outside.   
  
Mew didn't want to build a fort he wanted to get gifts for everyone. So when no one was looking he flew off in search of gifts. Soon Mew found himself back in Celadon. One at a time he went from store to store in search for the prefect gifts. He got a new hat for Ash, an organizer for Mewtwo, a pokemon palace play set for pikachu and a dress for Mrs Ketchum.  
  
Hours had past and back in pallet everyone was wondering where Mew went. Jaime sat by the window in her room, looking out in to the dark snowy sky. Mew where are you Jaime asked quietly.   
  
Jaime come help us decorate the tree. Her brother yelled out. Jaime got up and and headed out the door but not before she took one last look out the window.  
  
Back in Celadon Mew was looking for the shop that the teddy Jaime wanted so. People in the mall stopped and starred at the small pokemon and a long line of items floating behind him. Soon Mew found it and flew into the shop. He went up to the cAshier and said Mew Mew. The lady looked at the pokemon then over at the prize that Mew was pointing to. Get away from that the cAshier said chasing Mew out of the shop.   
  
Mew stopped outside the shop and looked in as they started to draw a name from the bin for the prize. the cAshier shouted. An old man with a beard as white as snow held up his hand. The cAshier handed the Articuno doll to the old man and he walked out the door.  
  
Heart broken, Mew flew off to find a new toy for Jaime. After a while though he could find nothing, and the store was just about to close. So now that Mew was done he had to wrap the gifts. So he went to another shop got tape and paper, then headed outside to wrap them.  
  
Mew found a nice little place out of the snow and started wrapping. Soon Mew was was done. He looked at his wonderful wrapping job and he was quiet proud of himself, but still he had nothing for Jaime. Now his mood went from happy to sad. What would Jaime think?  
  
Mew concentrated then teleported his gifts to Jaime's house in the storage room. Mew decided it was time he headed home to, it was much to cold for him to be out here much longer. So with that in mind, Mew floated up into the sky to go back but there was a problem, Mew couldn't remember which direction he came from. He was lost on christmas eve! what would he do? Mew was to weak to teleport himself home, he could barely teleport the gifts, and the pokemon center was closed for christmas.  
  
It was getting darker every minute and Mew still wasn't back, Jaime started to worry. Just then she heard her brother come through the door. it's a billizard out there Ash commented as he shook his jacket off.   
  
Jaime ran up to him asking did you find Mew?   
  
Ash looked at her with sad eyes. No I didn't, but don't worry he'll be back soon Ash said trying to reassure his sister. Ash looked up at his mom and Mewtwo, both with worried looks on there faces.   
  
Jaime looked out the door. Snow was coming down pretty heavy. Just then Jaime got an idea. She ran outside with her brother running after her. Jaime what are you doing? You're crazy to be out here get inside now Ash ordered.   
  
Jaime looked at her older brother as he ran to cover he from the blizzard raving down on them. Ash I can send Articuno to find Mew, he's spiecality is ice. He can easily withstand the blizzard Jaime commented.   
  
Ash smiled good idea Jaime go for it. And with that Jaime sent Articuno out on the search.   
  
As Jaime and Ash walked back in the house Jaime quietly said to herself good luck Articuno. Hours later Articuno returned But with no Mew. Jaime didn't care that it was christmas she wanted her friend back.  
  
It was dark on the streets of Celadon as Mew sat under the light of a lamp post trying to get warm. Mew hadn't eaten since he left the house and now he was cold and hungry so Mew started crying. Mew ended crying himself to sleep. Soon Mew woke up it was still dark but Mew heard a sound from above. It was bells. Soon a object appeared in the sky flying over head. Mew wished that the flying object could take him home. Mew started crying and as he looked up he saw that it was headed right for him. Mew looked up as the object slowly landed in front of him. Mew made out that the object was being pulled by eight little animals. As they landed Mew watched as one by one the animals trotted past him then finally stopped.  
  
Mew looked over to see a man in a big red suit jump out of the object and headed towards him. The man picked Mew up in his fuzzy red gloves. Mew looked at the mans face. He was old, he had cheeks and a little nose that were as red as a cherry, And he also had a beard as white as snow. Just then Mew recognized him, he was the old man from the store that won the prize. Mew almost couldn't make him out because of his big red hat he had on.  
  
Mew looked up at the old man as he said it's christmas little fellow, you should be at home with your friend. I know do want to come for a ride with me in my sleigh with me and my reindeer? Mew nodded this was an offer he couldn't refuse. The old man carried Mew to his sleigh. Mew looked over at the reindeer as they past them. He was a little scared of the massive beasts, but he trusted the old man so Mew stayed calm. Soon they were up in the air, Mew looked over the edge, he saw the world beneath him passing by him. Mew sat back up in the sleigh. I hear you have a small problem the old man remarked. Mew knew what his was talking about, he still had no present for Jaime. Mew watched as the the old man put the reins down and looked into his bag filled with toys, just then Mew's eyes lit up when he saw what the old man pulled out. It was the Articuno doll. He handed the toy to Mew. Mew was so overjoyed that he hugged the doll so hard he didn't realize it already had a ribbon with a tag on it addressed to Jaime from Mew.  
  
Mew Mew the little pokemon said with delight.   
  
Your welcome the man said. Just don't tell her that it was me, santa that won ok?. Mew looked at the jolly old fat man, Santa, it was santa who had given him the toy, it was santa who saved him from freezing. Mew nodded. Now content Mew snuggled in with the soft stuffed toy and went to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning Jaime woke up to pikachu and Ashes voice calling her. Slowly she got up mumbling to herself that this would be the worst christmas ever, but when she rounded the corner a wonderful sight met her eyes. There sleeping in her stocking was Mew with a big red bow around his neck. Mew your back Jaime cried as she ran up and picked out the pokemon from the sock and started to hug it. Mew woke up to find himself in Jaimes arms at long last. he hugged her then flew off to get his gifts. In know time at all everyone was ripping wrapping paper and admiring there new treasures. Jaime and Ash's mom made a knitted sweater, a hat, and a pair of gloves for Mew.  
  
Ash handed Mew a gift from under a tree it was bigger then Mew himself. He looked over as he saw Jaime shake a present to see if it made a sound. Mew did the same, but no sound, he set the box down tore the paper than opened the lid. There inside the box was the big ball he had admired so in the store. Mew played with his ball as everyone still continued to open presents.  
  
Alright that's the last one Ash said. Just then Mew remembered something. He flew to the stocking that he slept in and pulled out another present, the one santa gave him.   
  
the tiny pokemon said. Everyone stopped and looked up at Mew. Mew flew over to Jaime and handed her the gift.   
  
For me? Jaime asked. Mew clapped his mitted paws and nodded. Jaime ripped the wrapping paper open, and as soon as she saw what it was she gasped Mew how did you get this? thank you Jaime said as she hugged the doll, then Mew.  
  
The rest of christmas was a blast. Friends and family came to visit, and Mew got to experience his first turkey dinner with all the fixings.  
  
Soon the big day was over. Jaime got into her pj's and put her new toys away. Mew yawned and watched as he saw Jaime put the doll on top of her dresser. She paused for a moment then sighed, This doll maybe precious to me but not as valuable as you Jaime said as she climbed into bed.Mew flew over to her and also made himself comfy. Jaime put some of her sheets over him, then closed her eyes. merry christmas Mew Jaime said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End


End file.
